Often times, heavy material handling operations (e.g., industrial digging sites using a backhoe) involves the teamwork of at least two people to perform the operations. For example, a first person may be operating material handler equipment (e.g., a backhoe) and a second person may be acting as a spotter for the first person to call out and inform the first person of any conditions that the first person may not be aware of.
For some material handler operations, the operator and/or spotter may be required to undergo specialized training to operate the material handler equipment. The use of both the operator and the spotter increases the manpower requirement, and may thus stress the resources of an enterprise running material handling operations.